Telecommunications networks may provide a number of services, such as plain old telephone service (“POTS”), digital subscriber line (“DSL”), and cable. A telecommunications network may be divided into a plurality of geographic areas known as turfs. Maintenance of the telecommunications network generally involves a proper reallocation of technicians across the turfs such that work orders can be timely filled. For example, when one turf experiences a high volume of work orders, it may be desirable to reallocate available technicians from another, preferably nearby, turf with a low volume of work orders to help with the high volume. The reallocation of technicians may be based on a number of factors, such as the location, skills, schedule, and availability of the technicians, as well as the priority of the work orders and the amount of time to complete the work orders.
A load balance supervisor (“LBS”) may be assigned to coordinate the reallocation of technicians within a plurality of turfs (hereinafter referred to as an “assignment group”). In many instances, the LBS may not be familiar with the assignment group, which increases the difficulty of coordinating the reallocation of technicians across the assignment group. For example, the LBS may be assigned to an unfamiliar disaster area after a hurricane or a tornado. Without familiarity with the disaster area, the LBS may conventionally rely on turfs maps and the advice of field supervisors to determine the most optimal locations from where to reallocate available technicians. Contact information for the field supervisors is typically provided by paper copies and spreadsheets containing the contact information.